Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gear position locking mechanism of a vehicle, and more particularly to a gear position locking mechanism in which a rocker arm capable of being controlled to swing is applied to retain a gear lever of the vehicle, thereby preventing the gear lever of the vehicle from being shifted.
Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwan Patent No. TW 1294839 discloses a gear lever unit 10 of a vehicle. The gear lever unit 10 has a wall plate 11, the wall plate 11 is provided with multiple positioning slots 111, and a gear lever 13 and a positioning unit 14 are respectively disposed on two sides of the wall plate 11. The gear lever 13 and the positioning unit 14 are assembled on a base 15, and the base 15 is rotatably and pivotally connected to the wall plate 11, so that the gear lever 13 and the positioning unit 14 can synchronously rotate relative to the wall plate 11. The positioning unit 14 has a positioning pillar 141, the positioning pillar 141 faces a positioning slot 12 of the wall plate 11 and has a slot hole 1411 on an end surface which is spaced from the positioning slot 12 by a small distance, and a compression spring 16 and a steel ball 17 are disposed in advance in the slot hole 1411. The compression spring 16 is pressed against the steel ball 17 to make the steel ball 17 retained in the positioning slot 111, and the gear lever 13 produces a gear position retaining force of certain degree under a counter force of the compression spring 16, to prevent slip of a gear position caused by shaking of the vehicle in traveling. However, this patent fails to ensure absolute locking of a gear position when the vehicle stands still (especially on a slope) or in special circumstances.